The Waiting Room
by caramel1
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan’s arms? T/R
1. Avoided Inquiries

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: I suppose up to "Run Away Little Boy"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my cat. But you never really own a cat, do you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************Chapter One: Inquiries********************************  
  
"Who is she?" Rory Gilmore asked for the millionth time as she followed Jess Mariano around the diner. She narrowly avoided spilling the plate of eggs he held in his hand. Jess swore quietly, righting himself.  
  
"None of your business!" he replied defensively as he attempted to escape the questioning Rory by going into the kitchen.  
  
This wouldn't sway the insistent Gilmore, however. She followed him behind the counter, commenting, "Jess has a GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"I do not. Leave me alone."  
  
"Lane saw you two at school. Then you're humming love songs. THEN I see you with a girl last night, but you run from me," Rory ticked off the events on her fingers. "You have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Did it occur to you why I was running?"  
  
"Harsh," Rory pouted. "TELL ME!"  
  
"You've had too much coffee," Jess sighed, attempting to yank the cup out of Rory's hands.  
  
"Get your hands off, or I go to Miss Patty," Rory threatened.  
  
Jess paused at this declaration, "You wouldn't."  
  
"I so would. Now tell me about her!"  
  
Jess moaned as he walked back into the diner, but Rory preserved and stayed close to him.  
  
"Get any information yet?" Lorelai Gilmore asked evilly, a mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"About to."  
  
"No you're not!" Jess contradicted her.  
  
"Miss Patty."  
  
Jess admitted defeat. "Her name is Jillian."  
  
"Ooh, pretty name," Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Yes, quite," Rory smiled. "I bet she's pretty too!"  
  
"Urgh!" Jess groaned as his uncle walked over. "Get away from me!"  
  
"Harassment commences at 7:15. I win," Luke Danes commented, checking his watch.  
  
"What do you win?" Lorelai asked, puzzled.  
  
"We had a bet going to see how long it would take for you to start interrogating him," Luke smiled.  
  
"WHAT? You knew about this?" Lorelai asked. "You are not supposed to keep things from me."  
  
"Why's that?" Luke asked. "All I am is your dealer."  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai frowned. "You're just not."  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and find out more about Jillian," Rory said sadly. "But the first day of school must begin. But believe me, Mr.," she said, turning to Jess. "That tonight you will have much to answer to."  
  
"Luke, I'm moving out," Jess said nervously.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Luke replied, just as nervous as he looked at Lorelai's menacing face.  
  
Rory grabbed her backpack, planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and walked out of the diner.  
  
"Rory!" Dean called from behind her. She turned around and caught sight of him jogging over.  
  
"Hi," Rory said as Dean leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't meet you for breakfast. My sister broke the microwave, there was lots of smoke, and then everything was bad." Dean said.  
  
"That's okay," Rory replied, "But I've got to go catch the bus," she said, looking down at her watch and wincing.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you after school then," Dean replied, walking off. Rory watched him go and turned, heading towards the bus-stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
The loud noise that filled Chilton's hallways met Rory's ears as soon as she stepped inside. She looked down at the numerous uniform-clad students. Glancing down at her locker assignment, she walked over to the locker and spun the dial. It opened easily, and she sighed in relief.  
  
"Damn, there goes my conversation starter," A voice said next to her. "You always make everything so difficult, Mary."  
  
Rory's eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of Tristan Dugrey. "Tristan?"  
  
"The one and only," Tristan smiled.  
  
"I seriously doubt you're the only Tristan in the world," Rory said, slamming her locker door.  
  
"But I'm the only one right here, right now," Tristan smirked. "So, how've you been, Mary?"  
  
"Legally changing my name to RORY!"  
  
"Touche," Tristan nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"Rejoicing in the absence of you."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"I try. So really, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Going to school."  
  
"Maybe a more specific question would help. WHY are you here?"  
  
"To learn."  
  
Rory sighed in frustration. "HOW did you get here?"  
  
"Car."  
  
The bell rang just then, interrupting their banter. "Goodbye, Tristan," Rory said, walking towards her first class.  
  
Tristan followed her. Rory threw him an annoyed look, and he looked down at the paper in his hand. He smiled wickedly, "Hey! What a shock. That's my class too!" 


	2. Cliched Fate

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: I suppose up to "Run Away Little Boy"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my cat. But you never really own a cat, do you?  
  
Feedback: Yes please. I enjoy constructive criticism, as long as it's that: constructive. In plain English, that means: No flames! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. I love reviews! I'm trying to make this plot unique. What I plan to do, I don't think has been done before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************Chapter Two: Clichéd Fate********************************  
  
"So, Tristan's back." Lorelai deduced after Rory's ramblings of her first day of senior year.  
  
"Yes, if that's all you understood," Rory sighed as she took a sip out of her coffee cup.  
  
"Sounds like this year will be tons of fun," Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure. In a twisted, Marilyn Manson kind of way." Rory shrugged.  
  
"But that's the funnest kind of fun."  
  
"Right, in your world."  
  
Lorelai glanced around the diner. "LUKE!"  
  
"What?" Luke asked gruffly.  
  
"Burgers. Fries. Coffee."  
  
"Sure. Two deathtrap specials coming up."  
  
"That's a great way to promote your product," Rory nodded.  
  
"You two will kill yourselves with the stuff you eat."  
  
"And that would make you sad? Oh, you're so sweet!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Aha! There you are!" Rory said gleefully as Jess entered the diner.  
  
"Oh, no," He moaned, turning on his heel and running out.  
  
"Hey!" Rory jumped on to her feet and yelled after him, but he was long gone. "That's mean." She pouted, sitting back down. "I just wanted to ask him a few things."  
  
"And you wonder why he runs," Luke shook his head from the counter.  
  
"Shush," Lorelai instructed him. "Go buy a striped shirt."  
  
  
  
A yawn escaped Rory's lips the next morning as she got off of the bus. Cracking her neck slowly, she rubbed her eyes as she walked quickly towards the building. The heavy backpack she carried slowed her pace down. She stumbled, grimacing as the hot coffee sloshed out of her cup and on to her hand. Tossing the now empty cup into the nearby trashcan, she sped up her pace.  
  
"Shoot," She murmured as the bell rang. She darted through the halls, narrowly avoiding slamming straight into an open door. She sighed in relief, sliding into her classroom just before the bell rang again.  
  
"That was close, Ms. Gilmore," The teacher said. "Try and get here sooner next time, alright?" Rory nodded, a bit out of breath. "Alright, first quarter projects. Partners. I chose them, you will not have the opportunity to switch. Do you understand?" The class nodded as one. "Alright then. Paris Gellar and Chris Davis." A small groan came from Paris as she glanced over at the star quarterback, who was attempting to hit someone with a spitball. "Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Rory sighed as Tristan shot her a smug grin.  
  
"It's fate, Mary," He shrugged. "Don't try and fight it."  
  
The teacher finished reading the partners off, and started to describe the project. "As you know, this class, and your grade is based soley on creativity. So this is basically an open project. You have to pick a word. Happy, lonely, unique, love. You have to make a film that describes that word. But don't make it too obvious, alright? If you pick love, do not do a film of people kissing." A titter came from Chris Davis, and Paris let out another moan. "This will be an in depth view of how you see things. It will take a lot of work, so be prepared. And if, by tomorrow, you don't have your word, I will chose for you."  
  
"So when should we get together?" Tristan asked as the teacher instructed them to begin planning. "Big project. Wow. It's going to take some time. Maybe I should move to Stars Hollow."  
  
"There will be rules, do you understand this?" Rory said. Tristan nodded in mock seriousness, and Rory continued. "Rule one: You will not bother Dean."  
  
"Noted, but no promises."  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory said sternly.  
  
"I do not bother him. He bothers me." Tristan whined. "It's not my fault!"  
  
"Then rule one will be changed. You will not enter the market, you will not approach him. You will stay as far away as possible."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"Rule two: No double entendres. No lewd remarks. No little innuendos."  
  
"Why, Mary. How could you think I'd do any of those thigns? Do you really think so little of me?"  
  
"Rule three: You will do work."  
  
"Again, my Mary, you obviously have the wrong impression of me. I'm a good student. I work hard."  
  
"And the final thing: you will not call me Mary."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I'll try my best. But really, it's hard to stop doing something that's been programmed into you."  
  
"Try really hard, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mary."  
  
Rory sighed, and rested her head on the top of her desk. "Go away."  
  
"Come on," Tristan said. "You're the envy of the school. Other girls would love to get to spend this much time with me."  
  
"Well, that's their problem." Rory said sarcastically as she started jotting down words for the project.  
  
"Harsh," Tristan shrugged, taking the pen despite cries of protest from Rory. As he began to write a few ideas of his own, he asked again, "So when are we getting together?"  
  
"When the world spins off it's axis and we go to live on Jupiter."  
  
"Sounds like after school to me."  
  
Rory looked up at him.  
  
"You look sad. Do you need some cheering up?" Tristan asked suggestively, arching one eyebrow and leering.  
  
Rory let out a whimper. 


	3. Livid Language

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: I suppose up to "Run Away Little Boy"  
  
Disclaimer: Do you hear me? It's mine. All of it. Except for the names, places, history, and oh yeah: everything.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. I enjoy constructive criticism, as long as it's that: constructive. In plain English, that means: No flames! Keep reviewing, my lovely lovely readers. They're great motivation! I know it's not unique yet, sillies, but I'm hoping it will be in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************Chapter Three: Livid Language********************************  
  
"Happiness."  
  
"For the millionth time, NO." Rory sighed as she climbed into Tristan's sleek silver Lexus.  
  
"It's simple. Easy. Endless possibilities," Tristan explained his choice as he started the engine.  
  
"It's cliché. Common. Way too many people will do it," Rory said impatiently, as if she had said it many times before. "I still say we use ironic."  
  
"But I don't know what it MEANS." Tristan said jokingly, pulling out into the street. Rory let out a gasp as he stepped on the accelerator and they sped off.  
  
"Tristan—" She said in an annoyed tone when she regained her breath.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tristan cut in. "I know."  
  
"Ok, when we get to Stars Hollow—"  
  
"You have to spin around three times and sing Old MacDonald?"  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Go into the diner, get food or something. I'll be going to the market—"  
  
"To lock passionless lips with Bag Boy."  
  
"To TELL him you are here."  
  
"Sounds like a party. I want to come."  
  
"No, as I have said before, you will stay far, far away."  
  
"In the diner," Tristan said. "Hey, I remembered! Gold star for me."  
  
"Order me coffee." Rory told him.  
  
"Coffee. Right."  
  
"Get a table."  
  
"Noted."  
  
"Sit down. Start narrowing the list of words down. Do not speak to anyone, do not look at anyone, do not antagonize the people working there."  
  
"I don't antagonize anyone," Tristan said defensively.  
  
"Of course you don't. Just don't."  
  
The car drove down the main street of Stars Hollow. Tristan parked abruptly and the two of them got out.  
  
"Diner. Over there. Be nice."  
  
Tristan saluted and swaggered of to Luke's. Rory took a deep, calming breath and went into the market.  
  
"Hey, Rory!" Dean said as she walked up to him. He leaned down and they kissed quickly.  
  
"NO public displays of affection!" Taylor ordered.  
  
"How was school?" Dean asked.  
  
"School. Right. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Rory said, glad he'd given her a way into the conversation.  
  
"You don't have a more interesting topic?" Dean said jokingly.  
  
"No." Rory said seriously, not understanding his quip.  
  
"So what about it?"  
  
"We got assigned this stupid project. Well, not actually stupid. It's pretty fun. We choose a word, any word, like love or happiness, but happiness is so overdone, I want to do ironic. But we pick a word, a feeling or something and we have to do a film—"  
  
"Rory? Do you just want to talk to me about the project?" Dean asked, a twinge of apprehension creeping into his words.  
  
Rory paused, short of breath. "We have partners."  
  
"Okay…."  
  
"And the teacher won't let us switch partners."  
  
"Okay…."  
  
"My partner's Tristan."  
  
"A different Tristan? The accountant's at military school."  
  
"No….that Tristan."  
  
Dean clenched his fists, and pursed his lips. "You have to work with him?"  
  
"Yes. He's in the diner," Rory said guiltily.  
  
"I do NOT want you working with him!"  
  
"Dean, I really don't have a lot of choice here! She won't let us switch!"  
  
"I don't care, Rory! That guy has a thing for you, and you can not work with him. Do it separately." Dean said, his voice rising. He lowered it as Taylor turned toward the couple.  
  
"Dean, I have to do this! If I don't….do you want me to fail?" Rory begged him.  
  
"No, I don't want you to fail." Dean said, calming down a bit. "But I don't want you working with that jerk."  
  
"This is a huge project, and believe me, I don't want to work with him, but I have to."  
  
Dean nodded. "Just work as little as possible with him. And keep him away from me."  
  
"That's one of the rules." Rory nodded. Dean kissed her softly. "I should probably go to the diner."  
  
"Right," Dean moaned, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Love you," Rory smiled, hugging him. She exited the market. Breathing a sigh of relief, she crossed the street and entered Luke's.  
  
"No," Luke told her as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I just want a burger." Rory said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Liar," Luke said. "You're trying to trick me. Your mother already tried today. It won't work."  
  
"Coffee?" Rory asked Tristan as she turned to him. Tristan smirked and handed it to her. "Luke, burger please."  
  
"I don't like you," Luke told Tristan threateningly. Tristan's eyes grew a tiny bit wider at the menacing look on Luke's face.  
  
"Leave him alone, Luke," Rory laughed. "I have to do a project with him. You kill him, I fail. That's just no good."  
  
Luke nodded, saying to Tristan, "I'm watching you."  
  
Rory sat down next to Tristan, who was sitting quietly. "That's Luke."  
  
"So I gathered. How's bag boy?"  
  
"DEAN is okay with this."  
  
"Sure he is. That's why he's staring at me through the window." Tristan said. Rory flipped around and caught sight of Dean standing on the sidewalk, a fuming look in his eyes. He turned and entered the door.  
  
"I was hungry," He shrugged when Rory looked at him crossly. "I had a break."  
  
"We need to work," Rory sighed as Dean sat down, never taking his eyes off of Tristan.  
  
"I'll be quiet," Dean shrugged.  
  
"Fine," Rory sighed, turning to Tristan, who was now engaged in an eye lock with Dean.  
  
"If you two are done with your third grade staring contest, can we work?" Rory asked impatiently after a minute of the staring each other down.  
  
"Right," Tristan said, looking away. Though in most cases that would signify his losing, it made Dean frustrated that he'd appeared less immature to Rory.  
  
"So did you have any ideas?" Rory asked glancing at Dean as she spoke to Tristan.  
  
"Some," Tristan said, pushing his notebook towards Rory.  
  
"Pressure. Good….anger. If we could come up with a good idea for it, maybe. Gratitude—" A snort came from Dean's side of the table.  
  
"Do you find something funny about this?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Kind of. But carry on."  
  
"Dean…."  
  
"Rory, those ideas are stupid and you know it."  
  
"Let's hear some of your ideas then, bag boy."  
  
"You don't want to go there," Dean said ominously, getting on his feet.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Hey, maybe your hick high school teaches you big words, like PRETTY. Should we do pretty, Rory?" He said sarcastically as he stood, facing Dean.  
  
"Stop!" Rory begged, jumping to her feet also. "Dean, please, We can't work if you're here."  
  
"Fine," Dean said angrily, walking away. He pushed pass Jess as the he entered.  
  
Jess watched him storm off curiously, and turned to Rory and Tristan. "Something the matter with Frankenstein?"  
  
"Jess—" Rory protested.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Frankenstein. Almost as good as bag boy."  
  
Jess nodded. "So many good names, right?"  
  
"Argh!" Rory yelled in frustration.  
  
"Sorry, Rory."  
  
"Sorry, Rory," Jess repeated.  
  
"Tristan, Jess, Jess, Tristan," Rory said, waving her hand between the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tristan nodded, sitting down.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Rory begged, "Can we get back to work, please?" 


	4. Just Kind Of Addictive

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: I suppose up to "Run Away Little Boy", and if the mood strikes me, anything up to "Teach Me Tonight". Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino and the folks at the WB own everything to do with Gilmore Girls. Webster owns the words.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy.  
  
Feedback: Wow. I love all these reviews, I feel so BLESSED. Please keep it up, and review my song-fics too, "So Far Away" and "Trouble". Thanks for your idea for the words, Bess. I kind of had one in mind, but I included one of your ideas. Read on…….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************Chapter Three: Kind Of Addictive********************************  
  
"Alright, which team has not picked a word?"  
  
Rory lifted her hand up timidly, glancing around and noticing she was the only one.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Dugrey, you had no ideas?" The teacher asked sternly, peering at them through her coke bottle glasses.  
  
"No, I had ideas, she just didn't like any of them," Tristan shrugged. "What can I say? She's stubborn."  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory threatened. "We had a hard time choosing between our options." She explained apologetically as she turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Then I suppose, after I find out the other groups choices, I will pick something for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"BLESSED?" Tristan groaned as the teacher left the room to go to the office. "What the hell are we supposed to do with BLESSED."  
  
"I don't know," Rory sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to drive the headache out. The two of them sat in the corner of the classroom, the other teams around them working diligently. Tristan, however, refused to stop bitching about what he called "a lousy excuse for a word".  
  
"Do a film about a priest? Oh, wait, we can't, all the priests in the world are molesters."  
  
"Shut up, Tristan."  
  
"Maybe we could do a project about the fact that rich people are BLESSED. You can come to my house after school, film my mother flitting about around all our antiques and my father boasting about the millions he made in the stock market!" Tristan yelled in frustration. "What the hell are we supposed to do with BLESSED?"  
  
"Would you two stop arguing?" Paris moaned. "We are trying to work!"  
  
"Can you tell me what om-neea-potkant means again?" Chris asked, scratching his head.  
  
"OMNIPOTENT!" Paris whined. A small smile clicked onto Rory's tired face, and a smirk onto Tristan's.  
  
"They're worse than we are, you know?" Rory giggled softly.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Alright," Rory sighed. "Can you come to Stars Hollow again today?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Can't."  
  
"Mind telling me why?" Rory asked after she realized that was all the explanation Tristan was willing to give.  
  
"Friday night." He said simply. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Brainstorm at your house, or a party or wherever, I will at mine, and maybe we'll get an inspiration."  
  
Tristan whimpered, "Inspiration! Even that would be better than BLESSED!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory got off the bus at Stars Hollow that day after school, stumbling a bit as her nose was still buried in her bulky book.  
  
"Oomph," She let out air as she ran into Dean, dropping the book. It landed with a thud on the sidewalk.  
  
"Sorry, Rory," he said apologetically, bending over and picking it up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he handed it to her.  
  
"Yeah," She said. "What are you doing here, don't you have to work?"  
  
Dean shrugged innocently. "Just thought I'd come see you before I go."  
  
"He's not coming today, Dean," Rory sighed in frustration, knowing the true reason for his appearance.  
  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm going to the diner, I need coffee," Rory sighed, pecking him on the cheek. "Go work, you'll be late." Dean glanced at his watch and hastily ran off to the market.  
  
Rory watched him go, marveling at his jealousy, then turned and walked to the diner.  
  
"Mom!" She said happily.  
  
"I punished Michel for his rudeness and he's taking over for me tonight," Lorelai said without turning her head from Luke. "Please?"  
  
Luke frowned. "You know how much of this is in your blood?"  
  
"If you don't give it to me I'll get a bad headache and you do NOT want a cranky, coffee deprived Lorelai around."  
  
"Please refrain from referring to yourself in the third person."  
  
"Shush. Lorelai doesn't like to be made fun of. Rory, Lorelai demands a movie night. Luke, Lorelai needs coffee."  
  
Luke just stared at her. "You know, you really aren't funny."  
  
Lorelai frowned, "Not funny to you, maybe, but in my world I am QUEEN."  
  
"Jess, coffee?" Rory asked quietly as she watched the two of them bicker. Jess obligingly poured her a mug full and Rory took a deep sip.  
  
"WHERE did you get that?" Lorelai asked angrily.  
  
Rory shrugged innocently, "Don't know. It just appeared. The coffee Gods love me more than they love you."  
  
"WRONG!" Lorelai yelled loudly, filling the diner with her shrieking voice.  
  
"See what you cause?" Rory pouted. "I'll have to put up with this woman tonight."  
  
"Don't talk about your mother that way, young grasshopper," Lorelai rambled on. "It's not nice. I never talked to my mother like that. Well, I did, but I only did it behind her back because she had a big temper—"  
  
Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "Happy now?"  
  
"Sure thing, Lukey darling!"  
  
Jess laughed, "Comical, comical."  
  
"Quiet," Lorelai murmured. "You little punk."  
  
"Luke, did you hear what she called me?"  
  
"Yes," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"That's damaging to my self-esteem." Jess whined.  
  
"But it's true!" Lorelai said bluntly.  
  
Jess paused, then shrugged in acceptance. "Maybe."  
  
Rory watched this, amused. "So did I hear you say movie night, Mom?"  
  
"Yep. I'm in need. Must watch something funny."  
  
"There's not enough comedy in your life?" Luke asked, bewildered.  
  
"I'm not funny to myself, I'm only funny to others. Except you!" Lorelai said, as if that was perfectly rational. "See, a duck walks into a bar—"  
  
Luke asked quickly, "More coffee?" 


	5. Expected, So Not

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, teehee!  
  
Feedback: Please. Please. Please. This is an extraordinary amount of reviews, and I hope you guys keep it up! It's kind of tricked down the last chap, but that may be because it sucked. Oh well, any is something!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************Chapter Five: Expected, So Not********************************  
  
"Abcdefg—"  
  
"You have nothing more interesting to sing then the alphabet song?"  
  
"I'm practicing. Shush," Lorelai said in between P and Q.  
  
Rory sighed as she fast forwarded through the previews.  
  
"Z!" Lorelai finished, gulping down the remainder of her coffee.  
  
"Can we watch the movie now?"  
  
"Cranky, aren't we?" Lorelai asked, curling up on the couch.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Just that dumb project."  
  
"Ah, yes. And when will I get to meet this Evil Tristan?" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Most likely soon. This project is huge, and I'm forcing him to work on it, so he's probably going to be in Stars Hollow a lot."  
  
"No good, no good at all," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Dean," Rory deduced.  
  
"No, I wasn't talking about Dean. Why would you say I was talking about Dean? I don't talk about Dean." Lorelai protested.  
  
"I know what you mean," Rory heaved a sigh in anxiety.  
  
"I know you do." Lorelai said. "Just be careful, okay? Keep them far away from each other. Taylor would freak if there was blood on the sidewalk."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and the two of them sighed in frustration. "Movie!" She whined feebly as Lorelai turned it off and got up.  
  
"Hush, child. I will send them away." Lorelai told her. "Even if violence is necessary." She headed to the front door  
  
"Who are you?" She asked abruptly as she opened the door and caught sight of an unknown blonde boy. "I do not appreciate boys, even if they are reasonably attractive boys, to interrupt me in the middle of a viewing of Willy Wonka. Have you seen Willy Wonka?"  
  
"Who is it?" A voice he recognized as Rory's called from inside.  
  
"I'm—" Tristan started, but he was cut off.  
  
"At the moment, I don't care who you are. Have you or have you now seen Willy Wonka?" Tristan was silent for a minute. "It's not that difficult of a question, blondie," Lorelai said impatiently.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out which answer would be best." Tristan said fretfully.  
  
"Say YES!" Rory ran to the door. "Tristan? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"This is Tristan?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You've been discussing me, Mary?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Shut up, Devil Spawn!" Lorelai shushed him. Turning back to her daughter, she whispered, "How do we make him leave?"  
  
"I can go, if you want," Tristan said.  
  
"Are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Lorelai questioned him irritably.  
  
"No, of course not!" Tristan corrected himself. Rory giggled. "My plans got cancelled for tonight, so I thought we could work," He said to her.  
  
"Oh, he had plans?" Lorelai said.  
  
"It appeared he did," Rory nodded.  
  
"And you're second best?"  
  
"I don't like being second best."  
  
"Evil Tristan appears to see you that way." Lorelai shook her head.  
  
Tristan eyes darted back and forth between the two as they spoke. "I have a video camera?" He said, holding it up.  
  
"Ooh! Shiny!" Lorelai exclaimed, grabbing it from him and retreating into the house. Rory turned and followed her, leaving a very puzzled Tristan on the front porch. He hesitantly walked through the doorway and closed it behind him. He saw them sitting on the couch in the living room, and he entered.  
  
"This is a GOOD camera!" Lorelai exclaimed, inspecting it.  
  
"Only the best," Tristan boasted.  
  
"I thought we made it clear you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations!" Lorelai instructed him. "Now go make coffee. Kitchen's that way," She pointed.  
  
"You want me to make coffee."  
  
"Every useful man knows how to make coffee. Are you not useful?"  
  
"I'll go make coffee," Tristan said, glancing at the peculiar woman as he went into the kitchen.  
  
"This is a 2003! You know how much these things cost?" Lorelai said loudly.  
  
"Mother," Rory sighed.  
  
"Well it's true!" She argued as Tristan came back into the room, balancing three mugs in his hand.  
  
"Why did you bring three?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Ummm, one for me?" He said guiltily.  
  
"Harumph," Lorelai scoffed. "He comes into our house and drinks our coffee?"  
  
"Well, he did make it. And he brought a new toy," Rory conceded.  
  
"Fine. Sit." Lorelai told Tristan, who obligingly plopped down on the nearby chair.  
  
Gesturing to the camera, Tristan explained, "I bought it after school today."  
  
"Just for the project?" Rory asked in awe. He nodded. Her face instantly changed from admiration to suspicion. "Don't think buying a camera will get you out of working." She threatened.  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind!" Tristan held his hand up in innocence.  
  
"Okay, movie now!" Lorelai begged, flipping it on.  
  
"We aren't going to work?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You can work. Use that pretty head of yours to think. We'll watch the movie," Lorelai instructed him.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Rory cried in aggravation as the phone rang a few minutes into the movie. Tristan had been sent to retrieve popcorn, and Lorelai had gone to the bathroom, so only Rory was left to answer the phone. "What?" She asked irritably as she answered it.  
  
"Well hello to you too!" Dean said on the other end of the line.  
  
"Dean!" Rory said fretfully, seeing Tristan out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, Taylor gave me the night off, and I thought maybe I could come over," Dean said.  
  
"I don't know if that would be such a good idea," Rory objected overanxiously .  
  
"Why not?" Dean asked, the hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"Do you guys want butter or--?" Tristan asked as he walked over.  
  
"Who's that?" Dean asked, his voice rising.  
  
"Umm, Tristan." Rory said, throwing the topic of conversation a look full of venom that made him visibly recoil.  
  
"What is he doing THERE?" Rory's boyfriend shouted heatedly.  
  
Rory winced at the loud tone that hit her ear, "We were working." She mimed slitting her throat as Lorelai walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming over."  
  
"No, Dean, please…." Rory protested, but he had already hung up. Moaning furiously, she yelled as she put down the phone, "Don't invitations mean anything anymore?" 


	6. Collisions, Non-Vehicular

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has appeared on Gilmore Girls.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, LOL!  
  
Feedback: Yes, yes yes! Wow, I figured it out, and I've gotten, like, 10 reviews a chapter! Go me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************Chapter Six: Collisions, Non- Vehicular***********************  
  
"Dean's coming!" Rory whined in desperation, wringing her hands.  
  
"Here? He's coming here?" Lorelai clarified, glancing at Tristan.  
  
"This should be fun," he shrugged, a glint of mischief in his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Ken," Lorelai snapped in frustration, anticipating the scene that would occur when Rory's overtly jealous boyfriend would arrive.  
  
"You seem to call me everything but my name," Tristan mused. Rory snorted in laugher. Glancing at her, he shrugged, "Yeah, well."  
  
"We'll just work!" Rory nodded furiously, running into her bedroom.  
  
"On what?" Tristan asked. "We have blessed. The word of idiocy."  
  
"I don't know!" Rory moaned. "I'll get out my books." She exited her bedroom, backpack in hand, tossing a French book at Tristan." Pretend to read something."  
  
"But I don't take French," Tristan said reasonably, glancing at the book cover.  
  
"AHHH!" Rory yelled at him in aggravation.  
  
"Right, read," Tristan said, cowering. He plopped down on the couch, burying his nose in the text.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Rory raced to it. She pulled it open, revealing an out-of-breath Dean.  
  
"Did you RUN here?" Lorelai asked as he entered.  
  
Dean shrugged in a detached way, "I needed the exercise." His eyes perused the chaotic room, narrowing in annoyance as they landed on the seemingly comfortable Tristan. "So, you're still here?" He asked as Lorelai retreated up to her room, mouthing a "good luck" to her daughter.  
  
Tristan glanced at him. "I would have left for some reason?"  
  
Dean scowled. "I just thought maybe you would have realized you aren't welcome here." He casually slung his arm over Rory's tense shoulders in a gesture of protectiveness.  
  
"Am I not welcome here, Rory?" Tristan inquired, getting on his feet. His fists began to clench as he watched Dean's hand tighten on Rory's shoulder.  
  
"We need….to work…." Rory stuttered, her eyes flickering tensely between the two.  
  
"Right," Dean said, looking at the popcorn on the table and the turned-on VCR.  
  
"Mom…was watching Willy Wonka!" Rory spit out as an explanation for the questions her boyfriend didn't voice.  
  
"She was," Tristan said as Dean opened his mouth to protest. Rory threw a look of gratitude at Tristan, but he ignored it.  
  
"Right." Dean pursed his lips. He sat down on the nearby chair, his expression of distrust and jealousy mirroring that of Tristan's.  
  
"So, ummm, we should work now," Rory said to Tristan. "We didn't have a lot of ideas, so—"  
  
"I'm going. I have better things to do." Tristan said abruptly, grabbing his coat. "Call you later," He said to Rory, sneering at Dean as he turned to exit.  
  
"Why was he over here?" Dean said irately as the sound of the front door slamming reached their ears. "You said you and your mother were having a movie night!"  
  
"He just showed up! With a camera, we were working," Rory stumbled over her words, recoiling at the enraged look on Dean's face. "But since he's gone, we could watch a movie or something…." She suggested, anxious to sedate the fuming Dean.  
  
"No, thanks," Dean shook his head. "I'm not in the mood." Unknowingly following Tristan's example, he stomped out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"Ouch," Lorelai commented as she walked back down the stairs after she had obviously been eavesdropping.  
  
"No kidding," Rory sighed in relief that the two were gone and nothing serious had occurred.  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Understood," Lorelai nodded. The two exited their home and began traveling towards Luke's.  
  
"Shh," Rory hissed as they approached the diner. Jess was speaking with a tall, pretty blonde outside. The two entered the diner, hand in hand.  
  
"Fun!" Rory exclaimed, her and Lorelai bounding towards the diner.  
  
"Hello, all!" Lorelai exclaimed as they entered the diner. "Hi, you must be Jillian!" She said to the girl with Jess. She smiled gleefully as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Good God, no," Jess closed his eyes.  
  
Rory tapped him on the forehead, "That's not going to make us disappear."  
  
"You said movie night! You never leave the house during a movie night!" he complained.  
  
"Ah, we must more often. It appears interesting things go on when we're not here." Lorelai mused.  
  
"You must be Lorelai and Rory," Jillian smiled. "I was hoping to meet you."  
  
"We're fun to meet," Rory nodded. "Although Jess doesn't seem to think so."  
  
"Stay away from them," Luke told Jillian. "They're crazy."  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai protested. "Those with mental illness should be permitted the same consideration others in society get also!"  
  
Luke just stared at her. "I retract my former statement. You're insane."  
  
"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success!" Lorelai said in a singsong voice, wagging one at Luke.  
  
"They're amusing when they argue," Rory told Jillian, who was looking at the two with interest. "Pure comedy."  
  
The girl nodded, "Jess told me."  
  
"So how long have you two been—"  
  
"No!" Jess protested. "Don't answer anything, Jillian. Leave her alone." He turned to Rory  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. "I wasn't planning to tie her to a chair, shine a bright light on her face, and ask her multiple times where Elvis is."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you," Jess sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Jess," his girlfriend laughed gaily. "I'm game for an interrogation."  
  
"Five minutes with her and you'll be in a straight jacket," Jess warned her affectionately.  
  
"Go get me coffee," Rory ordered him. "Girl talk." He sighed and went to pour it, and Rory turned eagerly to Jillian. "Alright, tell me everything." 


	7. A Morning Denial

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has appeared on Gilmore Girls.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, LOL!  
  
Feedback:  
  
Please? Pretty please? I'll try and give you something good to review about.  
  
And I got my first non-positive review! Although it took me awhile to understand it. I'll try not to overdo the funniness if you think it's too much, okay?  
  
Also, the plot I was planning to do. Now, I realize it's been done A LOT, so I'm minimalizing (that's not a word. But whatever) it in the scheme of my story, which is why I changed Angst to Humor. The Angsty bit I was planning to focus the story around is close to what is overused, yet still a little different, so I am using it. I realize this paragraph makes no sense, but hopefully you can decipher it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************Chapter Seven: A Morning Denial***********************  
  
"She seems sweet," Rory noted as she and Lorelai left the diner and began their trek home. Lorelai nodded over her coffee cup.  
  
She swallowed deeply and commented, "Yes, she does. Perfect for Jess, too." Lorelai had warmed up to Jess, and now treated him as she did Luke, meaning that she was constantly annoying him.  
  
Rory agreed with this, remember the pleasant argument that Jillian and Jess had had over a novel. "I think so."  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" Lorelai asked, evaluating her daughter's musing face. "A little jealous?"  
  
"Mother, no!" Rory protested. "I don't think of Jess like that. Besides, it would be gross to date my soon to be cousin in law."  
  
"What?" Lorelai exclaimed. "Ewww!" Rory ran from her protesting voice into the house.  
  
  
  
"What the heck is that?" Rory yelled as she entered the kitchen the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Is that the doorbell?" Lorelai moaned as she stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Certainly sounds like it," Rory said. "But WHY?"  
  
"It's 8 in the morning. Doorbells aren't allowed to work that early," Lorelai agreed as the pair staggered towards the door.  
  
"Devil spawn!" Lorelai spat as she opened the door and caught sight of Tristan.  
  
"What are you DOING here?" Rory yawned.  
  
"Nice PJs," Tristan smirked as he looked at Rory's tiny pink shorts and coffee-cup printed tank-top.  
  
"Shut up and go away," Rory moaned, attempting to close the door.  
  
Tristan stopped it with his hand, "I figured we could work all day today," he told her. "And you have my camera."  
  
"We played with it," Lorelai told him, causing a look of horror to cross his face. "Come back in 2 hours. With coffee. From Luke's."  
  
The door slammed shut in his face. He internalized the instructions Lorelai had given him, but assumed she was kidding.  
  
Tristan called through the door as he realized they weren't going to open it again. "I'll just wait out here, then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you're still here?" Lorelai asked as she opened the door about an hour later.  
  
"You said two," Tristan commented, glancing at his watch.  
  
"I couldn't go back to bed, after my beauty-sleep was so rudely interrupted." She smiled gleefully as she spied the coffee cups next to him. "Warm?"  
  
"Should be," He nodded, handing her one.  
  
"You are ¼ forgiven," Lorelai smiled at him. "I suppose you can come on in."  
  
"Thanks?" He questioned as he followed her in. "Where's Rory?"  
  
"Ahh, she had the wonderful ability to be able to fall back asleep after an stupid boy knocks on our door."  
  
"So Dean comes early often?" Tristan cracked.  
  
"Shush!" Lorelai commanded him. "Not smart."  
  
"Right," Tristan nodded agreeably.  
  
"Sit." She pointed to the chair in the living room. Tristan obligingly sat. "Speak."  
  
"Uhh…." Tristan paused. "About what?"  
  
"From what my darling daughter tells me, you are Satan Spawn."  
  
Tristan stayed quiet, "Ummm, my father is a lawyer and my mother is a housewife?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Wrong answer," Lorelai said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"What was the question?"  
  
"You are Evil Tristan."  
  
"Still not a question."  
  
"Be patient."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You are a bad, bad Bible Boy."  
  
"I think we've established the fact you think I'm evil." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Have we NOT have the discussion about interrupting? And you wonder why I call you evil." Tristan exaggeratedly pouted. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I am not swayed by looks."  
  
"Damn, you are the only one who isn't," Tristan complained, running one hand through his hair.  
  
"Rory isn't!" Lorelai exclaimed gleefully. Tristan took this accurate information in with a shrug. "So, that's why I wanted you to tell me."  
  
"That….Rory finds me not attractive?"  
  
"Tristan, Tristan. Don't play games with me. May I ask why you are over here?"  
  
"I need an A."  
  
"Again, wrong answer. You like Rory."  
  
"Rory's a friend," Tristan protested.  
  
"See, she's not. You can't consider someone a friend you tortured."  
  
"I did not torture Rory."  
  
"What do you feel would be a more appropriate term?"  
  
"Teased."  
  
"Harassed."  
  
"Kidded."  
  
"Was mean to."  
  
"Playfully joked with."  
  
"Alright, shut up. Just know this, Abercrombie boy: I'm watching you."  
  
Rory interrupted this conversation as she entered the room. "COFFEE." 


	8. A Look Into A Puzzle

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my current boyfriend. Hehe, he does whatever I tell him to.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, LOL  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I, well, kind of……hehe. I get boyfriend, I get distracted. Sorry! I hope it's worth it, and again, REALLY SORRY.  
  
Feedback: I haven't been getting as many reviews, and I am not attempting to be greedy or anything, because it's not that big a deal to me, but I would rather you tell me why you aren't reviewing (i.e. I suck) than not review at all and keep me in ignorant bliss, alright? So please give me feedback even if it is negative!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************Chapter Eight: A Look Into A Puzzle***********************  
  
"Here," Tristan said triumphantly, handing her a cup. To his disappointment, she'd changed out of the skimpy PJs he had adored seeing her wearing into a much more "Rory" outfit: jeans and a sweater.  
  
"Thank you. You're almost forgiven," she told him.  
  
"That's more than your mother forgave me," he noted, which garnered him a glare from Lorelai.  
  
"We had fun with your camera," Rory laughed.  
  
"So I heard," Tristan said, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"Oh, don't look like that, it's fine," Rory laughed. "We're good with electronics." Lorelai snorted, and Rory shrugged. "Okay, not so good, but I swear, your expensive camera is fine."  
  
"Good." Tristan glanced at the two, who were staring at him expectantly. "Should we work?"  
  
Rory shook her head in disappointment. "You are quite dumb."  
  
"Hey!" Tristan protested.  
  
"We need food. We can not work without food. Where is our food?" Lorelai rapid-fired at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me to buy food!" Tristan panicked.  
  
Lorelai paused. "You're right. I didn't. But you should have none!"  
  
"I should have," Tristan conceded. "Do you want me to go back to Luke's?"  
  
Rory shook her head insistently. "No. Bad."  
  
"Dean," Tristan laughed. "Oafish—"  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory cut him off.  
  
"I didn't say anything," He pouted.  
  
"Do we have Pop Tarts?" Rory asked her mom.  
  
"Not any that are edible," she sighed. "And nothing else either."  
  
"Then I guess it's Luke's. Chinese doesn't deliver this early."  
  
Tristan rose and gallantly said, "I'll buy."  
  
The Gilmore women broke into laughter. "No. You stay. We go." Rory spit out between giggles.  
  
"Although I will take your wallet—" Lorelai winked.  
  
"Mom!" Rory protested. "That's rude. If he's not allowed to come, he's not allowed to pay."  
  
"Damn. You're right," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"You two are allowing me to stay in your house, unsupervised?" Tristan asked in disbelief.  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Yes. But you be good. I don't own a gun, but I know where to get one."  
  
"I'll be good!" Tristan promised, not wanting to endure the wrath of the two Gilmores. No doubt, he would not survive.  
  
Rory and Lorelai left him sitting on the couch, with instructions to not touch anything, look at anything, or smell anything.  
  
He ignored all of them. He listened to their laughing voices carry down the street. When he was sure they were gone, he curiously looked around the more than messy room.  
  
A pang of guilt shot through him as he stood up with the intent to look around, but he shrugged it off. This was quite possibly the only chance he would get to peek into the life of Rory Gilmore, an existence that had haunted him since that first day at Chilton.  
  
He walked slowly into the kitchen, glancing at the door he'd seen Rory come out of. He pushed it open gingerly, and revealed to him a room that remarkably reminded him of Rory.  
  
The orderly, organized appearance quickly melted when he saw the chaotic state of her desk and the impenetrable pile of clothes on her closet floor. Like Rory, the quirks and abnormalities were hidden behind a façade of sweetness and calmness.  
  
He smiled as he turned and saw the packed-to-the-max bookshelf, with CDs scattered on top of it. He hesitated before pulling one book of and paging through it. He flipped through her CDs, noting the bands for future reference. He glanced in confusion at the box of cornstarch sitting on a shelf, but shrugged it off as another piece to the puzzle that is Rory Gilmore.  
  
He overcame his almost unshakeable urge to look farther, and decided there was a line that he could not cross. He went back into the kitchen, taking care to leave the room exactly as he found it.  
  
He pulled open a few cupboards, shaking his head in disbelief as he realized Rory and her mother weren't lying about having no food. All he found were miscellaneous boxes of expired food and a few random kitchen items.  
  
He suddenly remembered the camera. He found it sitting on the desk in the living room, and he checked it over thoroughly to make sure they really hadn't killed it.  
  
He pulled out the screen and realized they had taped something. He pressed the play button and sat down to watch. 


	9. View from the Outside

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't sue.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, LOL  
  
Author's Note: I am SO SO sorry about the huge delay. Your reviews were all amazing, thank you so much! But I read them and got a little anxious, because the video-camera was not supposed to be a big thing, and you were all expecting something huge and funny and I didn't think I could deliver. I don't think I have, but I tried. Again, please forgive me for the months of waiting! God, half a year. I suck. I deserve to be flogged. And beaten. And tied to a tree, tracks, naked, covered in honey, where there are bears. Big, big bears. I know how much I hate it when people don't update, and I've become something I despise! Please forgive me.  
  
Oh, and to gohuskers8604, Huskers ROCK! My dad used to play for them.  
  
Some of you might get the references I'm starting to put in this story, some of you won't. They amuse me, so I'm keeping them. I don't own the quotes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************Chapter Nine: View From the Outside***********************  
  
The screen was filled with snow, and crackling sounds came from the small speaker. Tristan pressed rewind and the screen was filled with Rory and Lorelai. He laughed as he watched them move backwards, and pressed play when the screen went black. "Hello, and welcome!" Lorelai said to the camera in an attempt at an announcing voice.  
  
"Welcome to where?" Rory's voice came from offscreen.  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"Well, if you're welcoming people to somewhere, they need to know where they are."  
  
"They should know, they're the ones that came here. There."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hello, and welcome!" Lorelai repeated. "TO OUR HOME."  
  
"Much better," Rory giggled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"May I continue?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"You are here in our home for a very important reason." There was a pause, as Lorelai simply stared at the camera.  
  
"What reason is this?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Shh! I'm emoting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emoting. Expressing something-"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I know what emoting is," Rory laughed.  
  
"Don't speak so condescendingly to your mother!"  
  
"Two big words!" Rory giggled.  
  
"You're rubbing off on me."  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to know WHAT you were emoting."  
  
"The importance."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"I'm getting there!"  
  
"Sorry," Rory said, as the screen began to wobble. It rose to show Lorelai sitting on the kitchen counter, ever-present coffee cup in hand, and wearing yummy sushi pajamas.  
  
"Hellooo, Mr. Camera!" Lorelai said in a hilariously bad English high- society accent. She puckered her lips and blew the lens a kiss.  
  
There was silence for another minute, as Lorelai made faces at the camera.  
  
"Are we done here? I have some reading to do," Rory said.  
  
"You and your reading," Lorelai said, wagging her finger.  
  
"I'm literary," Rory said, as the camera adjusted, most likely from her shrug.  
  
"To read makes your English speaking good," Lorelai said wisely.  
  
Rory paused, "Yes. That's it. Are we finished making you into a movie star?"  
  
"Not quite!" Lorelai said. "Give me the camera."  
  
"No.  
  
"Give it to me!" Lorelai whined, walking towards the screen. It moved away from her and she pouted.  
  
"No! Remember the rules?" Rory said sternly.  
  
"Yes," her mother said petulantly.  
  
"What were they?" Rory's voice took on the tone of a mother, though not her own.  
  
"You make me into a movie star."  
  
"If.."  
  
"I don't touch the camera."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I'll break it."  
  
"Correct." A mischievous smile crept across Lorelai's face, and Rory said worriedly, "Oh no. I know that look. Mom-"  
  
Tristan's heart stopped as Lorelai ran to the camera, and all he saw on the screen was moving objects, the floor, Lorelai's laughing face, Rory's concerned one and then-  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said breathlessly as she directed the camera towards Rory.  
  
"Mom!" Rory complained, trying to shield her face. Tristan observed her messy ponytail and white pjs, and berated himself for the places his mind was going.  
  
"Now, Rory, tell the nice camera all about your mother," Lorelai ordered.  
  
"My mother is a psychopath who doesn't care that she nearly broke Tristan's expensive camera and is on so much caffeine it's coming out her nose."  
  
"Nice things."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The screen suddenly went black. Tristan attempted to fast forward, hoping for more from the comedy team, and more from Rory. He heard laughter coming up the front porch, and he hastily turned of the camera, closed the screen, and set it where he'd found it.  
  
"Hey," He said as the Gilmores came in. "What'd you get for me?" 


	10. Tricks, Treats, and Decisions

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't sue.  
  
Distribution: Ask first, my darlings. But I'll most likely give you permission, unless I'm feeling bitchy. Which is often. But whatever, you don't care what I'm like behind the computer, LOL.  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad you all are still reading after the long wait, and thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Some of you might get the references I'm starting to put in this story, some of you won't. They amuse me, so I'm keeping them. I don't own the quotes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********Chapter Ten: Tricks, Treats, and Decisions**********  
  
  
  
"For you?" Rory asked impishly as the two Gilmores approached Tristan, mischievous glimmers in both sets of blue eyes..  
  
"Yes..." Tristan said hesitantly, sensing that they had something up their sleeves. He subconsciously took a step back from the two women.  
  
Lorelai smiled wickedly and turned to wink at her daughter, "You really want to know?"  
  
"I'm not so sure now...."  
  
Lorelai felt around in her purse, and then ominously pulled something out of it slowly. A brown paper bag was held in her hand and she grinned evilly at Tristan. "Donut?" She asked, dropping the menacing act and holding out the bag.  
  
Tristan paused before reaching out to take the warm bag. "I'm scared."  
  
"Oh, don't be." Rory reassured him as he held the gift delicately, like it was a ticking bomb.  
  
"It's not poisonious?" he asked nervously, fingering the edge of the paper. The scent coming from the parcel was making his stomach growl, but he didn't trust the playful look on Lorelai's face.  
  
"Would we do that to you?" Lorelai asked defensively. At the amused look on Tristan's face, she continued, "Well, yes, but no. It's perfectly healthily. In Gilmore terms."  
  
Tristan carefully opened the bag and peered inside. "Yum...chocolate..." He pulled it out and took a bite. "Very good, thank you," He said politely after he'd swallowed.  
  
"Oh, such a nice boy," Lorelai said to her daughter.  
  
"Thank you," Tristan smiled, surprised and pleased.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"Oh," Tristan deflated, something that flew past Rory but was noted by Lorelai.  
  
"Buck up, trooper," Lorelai told him. "A couple more days of you being coffee fetcher boy and you might just get on my good side."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Tristan nodded.  
  
"And don't call me ma'am. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did I ask you to speak?" Lorelai demanded, then realized, "Okay, I guess I did."  
  
"Alright, off you go," Rory shooed Lorelai away as her watch began to beep 9:45.  
  
"Wait, what?" She protested.  
  
"You have to work, as do we. You're dressed, so go. Go to the inn."  
  
"I don't want to!" Lorelai griped.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Michel's being rude this week!"  
  
"As opposed to every other week."  
  
"Inconsequential."  
  
"You need to make money," Rory said as she nudged her mother toward the front door. "We need to eat."  
  
"Not that much, you're little, you don't need a lot of food."  
  
Tristan watched the verbal battle as it continued, references to books and movies occasionally going over his head. He was constantly amazed at Rory's brilliance, and her easy laugh at her mother's comments charmed him.  
  
"Hey!" A barking voice jolted him out of of his reverie.  
  
"Yes?" He said, turning to Rory.  
  
"Get that brain of yours to the here and now. We have to figure out something to film."  
  
"Oh, yes," Tristan exhaled noisily. "With BLESSED."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess that could work," Tristan sighed as he and Rory reviewed their film plan after an hour or two of brainstorming.  
  
"Yeah, if by 'work' you mean 'gets us a B'," Rory moaned pathetically.  
  
"And that would be so bad?" Tristan asked. "With a word like blessed, it's lucky we came up with anything at all."  
  
"Yes, it would be bad," Rory crumpled up one of their discarded plans, squeezing it tightly in her hand.  
  
"I see," Tristan said, looking down at their written outline, and opting not to argue the merits of a B. "Now we just have to get it together."  
  
"Right. We need to find people to interview, have each of them tell us why their blessed in their lives, edit together and set it to music, and BAM. We have the formula for a B," Rory said, slamming the book shut. "This is all your fault."  
  
"What?" Tristan said, upset.  
  
"If you had just agreed to one of my original ideas--"  
  
"Or you to mine--"  
  
"Then we wouldn't be stuck with an bad word and an unoriginal, crappy idea that will probably be repeated by more than one other team!"  
  
There was a period of silence as Rory composed herself.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem," Tristan shrugged, "You're right."  
  
"Am not. It's not your fault, it's the teacher's!" She decided sadly.  
  
"Rory, it's okay," Tristan told her, "We can make this work. We just need good interviews. Think about it, there are a lot of different interpretations on the word "blessed". I mean,you, for one example."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You're blessed. You've got a mom you have a great relationship with, a small town where everyone knows everyone and the biggest crime in the last year was a missing rubber ducky..."  
  
"Actually, Jess has somewhat upped our crime rates," Rory interjected.  
  
"Good for him," Tristan grinned. "Anyway, you're blessed, even if it's not the textbook definition--"  
  
"Worthy of worship, holy," Rory read off of her paper. "Held in veneration, revered."  
  
"The way people use it doesn't mean that though, does it? It's used as a synonym for 'lucky', and that's an easier word to use."  
  
His speech had soothed Rory's frazzled nerves. She smiled at him, granting him one of the few things that could made him nearly blush, and thanked him sweetly.  
  
"No problem. Now, who in this town do you want to interview?"  
  
Rory paused, her good mood reducing. A scenario unfolded in her brain. Tristan and her in the diner, interviewing Ms. Patty or Babette, Dean walking in and seeing the two of them.."Oh. That."  
  
Tristan controlled his annoyance, "Yes, that."  
  
"It's just that-"  
  
"Yeah, Rory, I get it, but you want an A, don't you?" He took her silence as a yes, which it was. "So we need to interview a lot of people. Since your society is a hell of a lot more blessed than mine, we have two options. Interview your people, and risk dear old Dean seeing us and having a common psychotic moment-"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Or we interview a couple of Chiltonites talking about their cars and clothes, and call it a project."  
  
Rory absorbed this information, weighed the pros and cons as her reasonable mind always did, and nodded, "Right. Okay." 


	11. Planning Day

Title: The Waiting Room  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back to Chilton, creating an awkward situation for Rory and Dean. What event will drive Rory into Tristan's arms?  
  
Pairings: R/D, R/T, L/L  
  
Rating: As of now, PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: Tristan went to military school. Duh, you all know that. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't sue.  
  
Distribution: If you so choose, with my permission.  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad you all are still reading after the long wait, and thanks for the great reviews! Don't yell at me for the Linkin Park stuff if you're a fan, okay?  
  
Some of you might get the references I'm starting to put in this story, some of you won't. They amuse me, so I'm keeping them. I don't own the quotes. If you get them, tell me, and you'll get a prize. I don't know what. Maybe a pretty shirtless picture of CMM or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WAITING ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********Chapter Eleven: Planning Day **********  
  
"Our list so far," Tristan said, reading from the piece of paper he'd put Rory's suggestions on, "Sookie St. James?"  
  
"Right. Good," Rory nodded.  
  
"Luke Danes. The diner guy, right?"  
  
"Right. It might be a tough interview, but I think he'll comply."  
  
"Okay..Miss Patty?"  
  
Rory giggled. "Yes."  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, looking up from the paper, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Rory laughed again, anticipating the meeting between Tristan and Miss Patty.  
  
Tristan shook his head in amusement and read the final name on the list, "Jess Mariano?"  
  
"Yup," Rory nodded. "He'll lie and skirt the issue, but he's blessed and he knows it."  
  
"Okay. Any other people you can think of that we should interview?"  
  
Rory thought for a minute, "Yes. But no." At Tristan's puzzled look, she elaborated, "Dean."  
  
"Right.anyone else?"  
  
"We could do my mom, and maybe Kirk? Although I don't know if I want to torture him like that. Or us. Are cats, dance trophies, Animal Planet and living with your mother a blessing?"  
  
"I really don't want to know," Tristan said. "So we do these interviews, and see if there's any blank spots?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll start looking for background music.how long is it supposed to be?"  
  
"10 to 15 minutes, I believe."  
  
"Okay.I can work that. I'll talk to Lane. Ooh!" Rory remembered, "We should interview her too."  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"My best friend, Lane Kim. Music junkie, she'd be able to help us think of some songs," Rory elaborated.  
  
"Lane.Kim." Tristan wrote down. "Good." He glanced down at his thick Fossil watch and exclaimed, "I've got to go!"  
  
"Why" Rory asked, surprised at her own disappointment. "It's only 3 in the afternoon!"  
  
"Parent thing tonight," Tristan said, collecting his stuff and making sure to grab his camera.  
  
"Well, okay," Rory said, surprised at the slight disappointment she felt.  
  
"I'll call you later," Tristan said as he opened the door and jogged down the stairs and to his car, the camera shining in the sunlight.  
  
Rory shut the door behind him and walked back into the family room. As she picked up the phone to call Lane, it rang in her hand.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the cordless.  
  
"I'm BOOOORED," Lorelai whined on the other end.  
  
"Maybe you should be working," Rory said.  
  
"But there isn't anything to do! Michel's handling the Barrister problem, Sookie's cooking, all the deliveries are set and I've got nothing to do!"  
  
"Mom, you're the boss, can't you just leave if you don't have anything to do?" Rory asked.  
  
There was silence on the other end, "Wow.."  
  
"Oh no. What did I do?" Rory laughed.  
  
"The world. It now makes sense! I'll home in fifteen," Lorelai said, and hung up.  
  
Rory smiled and did the same, and ran to her room to change clothes, confident that the first words out of her mother's mouth would be-  
  
"Luke's! Now!" Lorelai yelled as she came into the house. She didn't even remove her jacket or put down her purse, she just waited for Rory to grab hers and they set off towards Luke's.  
  
They entered the bustling diner and grabbed two seats at the counter. As Luke emerged from the kitchen, he raised his eyebrows at Lorelai. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked.  
  
"Rory enlightened me to the ways of the world," Lorelai said.  
  
This pronouncement made absolutely no sense to Luke, so he just grabbed two coffee cups and gave them to the Gilmores.  
  
"Jess, bring me the coffee pot!" Luke called to his nephew, who was filling the cups of a pair of Stars Hollow High students with a sour look on his face. The girl at the table, a dark-haired girl with an eyebrow ring, was chattering away, and the guy, who had a stud in his nose, was bobbing his head along to unheard music.  
  
"Yes, please do," Lorelai whined, "Addicts need their fix over here!"  
  
Jess came over quickly, poured the coffee, and whispered, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Who are they?" Rory questioned, glancing over her shoulder at the two.  
  
"'Punks'," Jess said, the quotations marks implied in his tone of voice. "They've suddenly decided that Jillian and I-"  
  
"Ooh!" Rory interrupted, "They're 'Jillian and I'. It's so cute!"  
  
Jess opted to ignore her and continued, "That we are their new leaders, and are consistently asking us to listen to bands they've discovered or are in and what they should pierce next."  
  
"Sounds serious," Rory said.  
  
"It is, that one," Jess said, gesturing slightly to the guy, "His favorite band is Linkin Park."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rory said sympathetically.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Linkin Park? Totally manufactured," Lorelai said helpfully, reciting information Lane had spewed during a tirade on the quality of today's music.  
  
"Yep," Rory said. "Didn't write the lyrics or the music, didn't know each other before they became a band."  
  
Jess sighed as the girl yelled for some fries, and walked over.  
  
"Poor guy, " Rory said. "At least he's got Jillian," she giggled. "Let's go find her!"  
  
"Good idea, but I'm too tired," Lorelai sighed, "All that work."  
  
"But you didn't work very hard today, did you?"  
  
"Totally irrelevant," Lorelai sighed. The two sat in silence for a moment, before she began to speak again, "Our lives are boring."  
  
"Indeed," Rory nodded.  
  
Luke came over to see if they wanted anything to eat, but at the look on the two's faces he changed his question to, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Watching our barren lives pass us by..." Lorelai sighed, "Ooh. Look. A cockroach."  
  
"Where?" Luke asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nowhere," Rory said. "That would be interesting."  
  
Luke stared at them in confusion, "Alright then."  
  
They watched him walk away, and Lorelai's mood went from depressed to joyful, "Movie night?" She inquired.  
  
"Sounds good!" Rory replied, and they ran out of the diner, leaving a bemused Luke. 


End file.
